the League of Heroes in the Haunted Mansion
by Lolpop95
Summary: After getting a strange invitation to see an Old mansion in America, our heroes go there and when they get there, the lord of the mansion is smitten by Chichiri but while that is happening, something dark is lurking in the mansion. How will our heroes survive while trying to stop the lord from taking Chichiri? Based on Disney's Haunted Mansion or Phantom Manor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet night at the O'Connell estate as Lolly, Siren, Alex, Satoko and Chiriko were watching a movie in the living room except Chichiri who was wearing a blue turtle neck jumper, tight jeans and light blue slippers was in the kitchen without his mask showed that he was not a happy camper.  
"Come on Chichiri, you need to see this!" Lolly called out and laughed at a funny scene causing Chichiri to reply back "It's fine. Just waiting for Tasuki to come except for the fact he hasn't arrived at all." making Lolly notice that he didn't say 'no da' causing her to be worried by this as she whispered to Alex "_If he isn't saying 'no da', then we're in deep do-do._".  
Alex and Siren looked at each other with scared faces while Chiriko and Satoko looked at each other in confusion until the doorbell rang causing Lolly to jump up in the air from fright which Chichiri get up and went get the door.  
Once he was there, Chichiri opened the door to reveal Tasuki grinning nervously while holding a bouquet of red roses and a cute blue rabbit which had a little card saying _Sorry for being so late_ written on it while Lolly, Siren, Alex, Satoko and Chiriko popped their heads out the side to see what was happening.  
"Uh...hey Chichiri...sorry for being late tonight...I was with Kouji at the bar since he came over... he said hi." said Tasuki while rubbing his head when he saw Chichiri crossing his arms over his chest with a PO'd look causing Tasuki to sigh said "Come on Chichiri, how about I make it up to you. We could go see a movie tomorrow or something of your choice.".  
As Chichiri was going to answer, suddenly the house phone went off causing everyone to jump at this so quickly the teens and kids quickly went back to the living room just as Chichiri went to answer the phone.  
"Hello?" asked Chichiri into the phone leaving Tasuki to sit on the couch with the others when Lolly and Siren glowered at him with a dark aura appearing around them and white eyes with black slits causing Tasuki to have a sweatdrop on his head while slumping slightly.  
While Chichiri was on the phone, he listened to the speak as he quickly pulled out a piece of paper and pen, started writing down what was said in the phone then once he done that, Chichiri said his goodbye then takes the phone off his ear causing Lolly to ask "Who was that?".  
Chichiri replied as he put the phone back to charge "It was someone who wanted to Rick and Evy over this mansion in America but he sounded strange a bit." while he held the piece of paper towards Lolly who took it and quickly looked over it.  
Once she done that, Lolly looked up with a smile and said "We should get the others and go there to see this huge mansion. It must be really old and romantic." which made Tasuki about to protest, until Chichiri said with a glare to him "Yeah we should go as a little trip or something. It should be better than a movie huh?".  
Tasuki cringed at the venom in Chichiri's voice and was about to object when the door opened then Rick's voice shouted "We're back from the shop!" making Lolly grin and got up so she can to tell Rick and Evy about the mansion while Chichiri with his arms crossed over his chest, had his back to Tasuki.  
Sighing at this, Tasuki slumped even more causing Siren and the youngsters to look at each other until Siren said with a smile "Maybe the two of you can make up in America?", making Tasuki shrug his shoulders in reply at this, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Here's chapter 1 for League of Heroes in the Haunted Mansion and Chichiri is not a happy bunny with Tasuki. Also sorry for the chapter being short but there's more to come in Chapter 2.**

**See you guys in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After that, Lolly had called everyone with her five best friends about the mansion and everyone were interested by this as they said they'll be there to meet up with them tomorrow.  
So the next day, Lolly was wearing a black jumper that had a peace sign in the middle, dark skinny jeans and black converse shoes, along with her hair down with small diamond earrings and some eye-liner on with her bag slung over her side, was waiting in the outside in the American airport with her adopted family and friends while waiting for the others.  
Rick, Evy, Jonathan and Alex just wore their normal clothes.  
Sam wore a light green dress that had a silver belt slung over her hip with a dark green cardigan and white flat shoes to walk easily.  
Sango wore a pink short sleeved turtle neck with a black vest, black trousers and flat pink shoes while holding a cage which had Kilala in it.  
Siren wore a long-puffy sleeved black Lolita dress which had a frilly bottom, a black headdress with grey frills around it, a grey corset around her waist, black tights and black mary-janes with grey ribbons on the side of each buckle.  
Tsuzuki wore a grey jumper, dark tight jeans with a black belt and pointy-toed shoes while Ozzy wore his usual outfit while England wore a white shirt, black blazer with one button clasped, black/grey trousers and black pointy toed shoes and Chichiri wore the outfit he had on before.  
Satoko wore her usual outfit as well while Chiriko wore a baggy yellow shirt, baggy jeans and white trainers.  
Jack wore a long black jumper, tight black leather jeans and boots while Iain wore an football top, jeans which was slightly slung down his hips and white with black stripes trainers.  
While waiting for the others, Rick looked at his watch and grumbled slightly when he and Iain were putting some suitcases in the bus as Lolly asked Jack "Uh Jack, who is looking after the triplets?" which Jack replied "Henry came over and well be looking after them so its fine.".  
Lolly nodded in understanding until a voice cried out "HEY GUYS!" which was Nuriko's, causing the family and butlers to turn around to see the rest running over to them.  
Rena, Keiichi, Rika, Mion and Shion wore their usual clothes along with Maria, Taka and Hisoka while the others either casual (Hanna, Mel, Meggie, Zero, America, Britney, Kagome, Alex, Germany, Prussia, Spain, Romano, Drix, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouji, Tasuki and Mitsukake) or stylish (Anna, Nuriko, Clover, Hotohori, Italy, China, Russia and France) while carrying their bags or bags.

**(A/N) Sorry everyone but I couldn't be bothered writing out descriptions of their outfits so you can imagine what they would be wearing if you wanted)**

"Finally, I was wondering if you weren't going to come." joked Lolly as Shippo jumped on her shoulder said "Well we should have been early but...Hotohori kept saying that his appearance was all wrong so he had to keep fixing himself. It was not fun.".  
Hotohori just sniffed as he replied "It could have been worse. It could have been Nuriko or Clover going crazy over their appearance" making Nuriko and Clover raised their eyebrows at him in response until Rick said loudly "Here's the bus everyone. We better get in or the driver will go ape on us.".  
So with that, everyone trooped into the bus while Drix and Sango carried cages for their pets except for Chichiri who had Tama in his jumper and Lolly had Luka sleeping in her bag.  
In the bus, everyone was partnered up except Chichiri sat beside Nuriko leaving Tasuki to sit beside Kouji who leaned over and said "Sorry about getting you in trouble with Chi. I didn't know that it was going to happen." but Tasuki just shrugged it off while he said "It's fine, you didn't know what was going to happen.".  
Once everyone was seated, the bus driver started to drive the bus through the city.

* * *

Later on outside the border, the bus drove through a dark forest making Satoko press her face against the window panel asked "Are we still in America?" causing America to reply "I think so since I'm Ame...I mean I know my way around.".  
However, Satoko wasn't sure as she, Rika, Alex, Chiriko and Shippo pressed their faces against the window while Meggie said aloud "This forest sure looks creepy, doesn't it?" causing everyone to agree at this when Lolly jokingly said "Maybe there might be ghosts".  
Everyone looked at Lolly with blank faces causing her to sweatdrop replied "Bad joke?" which Ozzy nodded as he said "Yep.".  
After that, everyone started getting bored at the bus drive causing Alex(Boy) to grumble as he moaned "How far is this mansion?" while kicking the front seat where Mitsukake was sitting who turned around to glare at Alex.  
"Not for another hours." said Lolly who was reading a Yaoi manga while Siren read with her, had blood spilling down her nose causing Alex to groan loudly when Lolly noticed that he had a large golden bracelet on his wrist with spiralling skulls on it which made her ask "Alex, where did you get that bracelet?".  
Alex looked at the bracelet in surprise and said as he looked at Lolly "Is this the first time you seen this, sis?" causing Lolly to nod which made Alex look at Evy for help.  
So Evy turned around to look at Lolly and said "Well you see darling, this bracelet is the manacle of Osiris that can bring the dead or show visions. We found it one of our travels before Imhotep returned from the grave to stop us from finding the scrolls and when you were trying to stop your aunt." causing Lolly to say "Is that why that mummy guy hates me so much?".  
Rick and Evy looked at each other with surprised faces at this until the bus suddenly stopped causing everyone to fall foreword and back into their chairs.  
"Seriously why does this keep happening?" asked Ozzy crabbily while everyone groaned at being nearly thrown out their seats until Lolly noticed that the bus stopped in front of a old fashioned metal gate with a lock in front of it while a bit further away, there was a huge Victorian styled mansion.  
Everyone all widened their eyes at how huge the mansion was causing Lolly to gasp in awe "Wow, it's so big and with a pretty style to it" until the bus driver turned around in his seat and said "I can only go far everyone, so you have to walk the rest to the mansion".  
So with that, once everyone got out of the bus and got their bags, they started heading towards the gate when Kouji looked at the lock said "Guys, I don't think this gate is opened." causing some people who were carrying heavy stuff exclaimed "Oh really?!".  
Then Tasuki went to inspect the lock and turned around said "I could climb over the gate to see if there's anyone there and surprise them?" making China reply in a dead-panned voice "You might surprise them to death, aru." which Tasuki raised his eyebrow at this when Hisoka said "I think we should go...this place doesn't fell right...it feels like death.".  
At this, America used his trademark laugh as he said "Death, good one since you and Tsuzuki are death gods." then laughed again until he looked to see everyone stare at him with blank faces causing America to cease his laughter and everyone started trooping away from the gate when suddenly, something started creaking making everyone turn around to see the gate opened.  
"This isn't something you see every day." said Lolly in confusion until Clover exclaimed "Can we just go in already? My shoes are started to kill me.", and so with that, everyone turned around to walk towards the mansion just as the clouds started turning black.  
Once close to the mansion, everyone started trooping towards the path while Lolly and the other teens or youngsters ran towards the back of the mansion making Rick yell "Guys stay in the path or you'll get lost!" but they didn't listen as they laughed loudly once going into the back.  
When the others were about to go the front door, Lolly's voice suddenly exclaimed "Guys, you want to check this out!" causing them to look at each other and they ran into the back as well where the kids and teens were.  
"What's wrong?" asked Rick once he and the others saw Lolly with the kids staring at something in the backyard until Lolly turned around to point, so they walked towards the kids when they saw what it was making them .  
In the back was full of gravestones and tombs everywhere in the backyard.  
"Okay why is there a graveyard out here?" demanded Clover while pointing at the graves causing Chichiri to reply "The man didn't say anything about this at all, no da." making everyone look at each other until it started raining causing Evy to yell "Let's get inside quickly!".  
So with that, everyone started running back to the front door which had a scary face for a knocker then Rick pushed it opened and everyone went inside, but our heroes didn't know...that something was lurking in the Mansion.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up and our heroes are in the mansion but what will happen when they are in? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside the mansion, everyone was shaking slightly from the wet until they gasped in awe at the huge front hall with a huge staircase, however as they were too busy looking around, the front door suddenly shut by itself without making any noise.  
"Wow look at the design of the room!" exclaimed Lolly as she stared at the staircase then suddenly, they heard thunder outside the house which made Hisoka say "The weatherman said that it was going to be dry all day" causing everyone to look at him when Tasuki replied "Maybe they made a mistake. You know how the weatherman always gets things wrong".  
Hisoka wasn't too sure and everyone started walking towards the middle of the hall when Shelly exclaimed "EW! There are spider webs everywhere!" which caused Siren to exclaim loudly with a grin "Cool!", making everyone stare at her in disgust.  
Once they were in the middle of the hall and dropped their bags to the ground to give their arms a rest, a male's voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere said "The master is waiting" causing Lolly to jump on Nuriko's arms like Shaggy and Scooby from Scooby Doo while everyone jumped out their skins as they turned around to see a middle aged man with black hair, deathly white skin, coal-black eyes and wearing a old fashioned butler suit standing on the staircase.  
"I apologise for scaring you" the man said as he climbed down the stairs and towards Rick and Evy who said while putting her hand on her chest "It's fine and you are?" as Nuriko dropped Lolly on the floor with a clatter when the man said "Jenkins...just Jenkins".  
Sam and Sango looked at each other with raised eyebrows as America whispered to Spain "This guy looks like a pedo" causing England to smack him behind the head which made America yelp in pain and held his head while Hisoka had a horrible feeling towards the man, glared at him when Jenkins looked at Chichiri.  
"Chichiri O'Connell, I presume. Are they your friends and family?" he asked while looking at the others causing Chichiri to nod as he introduced them.  
"This is my friends, Nuriko, Kouji, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Taka, Drix, Maria, Hisoka, Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred, Ivan, Yao, Inuyasha, Miroku, Clover, Britney, Alex Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Keiichi, Mel, Meggie, Hanna, Anna, Shelly, Feliciano, Zero, Francis, Lovino and Antonio, no da" said Chichiri as he pointed to his friends who either bowed, waved or just stared at Jenkins strangely then Chichiri introduced his adopted family "And this is my adopted parents Rick and Evy O'Connell, adopted uncle Jonathan, adopted siblings Tsuzuki, England, Ozzy, Sam, Sango, Lolly, Siren and Alex. And this is Satoko who is Lolly's adopted daughter, Chiriko is my adopted son and lastly Tasuki who is my boyfriend. And these are our butlers Iain and Jack, no da".  
Lolly, Siren, Sango, Alex, Chiriko and Satoko just stared at Jenkins with blank looks while Sam, Tsuzuki, England, Iain, Jack and Ozzy looked at each other with creeped out faces and Tasuki just raised a eyebrow at Jenkins who was frowning at him until he looked at Chichiri said "As I said before scaring you...the master is waiting for you in the dining room. Follow me please".  
So picking their bags, the gang followed Jenkins towards a long hallway with a lot of pictures making Lolly stare at one with a lady lounging on a seat when suddenly it changed with the woman now as a cat.  
Widening her eyes at this, Lolly quickly rubbed her eyes and saw that it was back to normal causing her look closer when Siren's voice called out "Big sister, you're going to be lift behind if you don't hurry up!".  
So with that, Lolly turned around as she ran after the others just as Jenkins opened the door which leads into the dining room and everyone trooped in until she banged behind Zero who was last, turned around to look at her.  
"Are you alright, Lollipop? You've looked like you saw something" he asked making Lolly smile with a slight strain replied "Ye...yeah I'm fine but we should get in before everyone else eats without us" and as the two went inside, two figures were hiding behind the wall when one said with a female voice "Are they the ones who can free us from the curse?" while the other replied with a male voice "I hope they are".  
Then with that, they turned into bright orbs and disappeared into the wall.

* * *

Inside the dining room, everyone jaw dropped in shock to see lots of food on the long dining table that had candle sticks on top with a huge chandelier hanging down and a huge fireplace.  
"You can sit everywhere you want" said Jenkins mentioning the chairs with his hands making Lolly smile as she said "The last one to their seat is a rotten egg" and she quickly ran towards the closest chair causing Mion to say "Hey no fair. That's cheating!".  
Lolly just stuck her tongue out with a grin as she said "Snooze you lose" when Jenkins said "The master will be here shortly" while everyone else went to the seats except Tasuki and Chichiri who went to inspect the fireplace.  
"Wow the style of the fireplace is so beautiful. I never seen anything like it, no da" smiled Chichiri as he stroked the top of the fireplace while Tasuki replied "Yep prefect for a roasted pig" causing Chichiri to glower at him said as he waved his hand towards the fireplace "But look at how perfect this detail is. It must be from the old times".  
While the two continued looking, a person was standing at the window away from the fireplace said "It's lovely isn't it?" making Tasuki and Chichiri jump when lightning flashed showing the person.  
The person was a very handsome man with blond hair tied in the back with a blue hair-bow, creamy skin, blue eyes, white shirt with puffy sleeves and it showed off his chest, black trousers and black boots.  
As he walked towards Chichiri and Tasuki, Clover whispered to Nuriko "He's cute" making Nuriko nod as the two sighed causing Hotohori to appear behind them with a dark aura around him until Lolly whispered to Sam "He looks like Nakago a bit but not evil enough" when the man stopped in front of Chichiri.  
"I am the master of the house, Charles Monroe and you must be Chichiri" the man known as Charles bowed slightly then took Chichiri's hand and kissed it making Chichiri blush, the men gaping, the girls jaw dropping except Sam, Tsuzuki, Mion and Shion covering the youngsters eyes and lastly Tasuki glaring at the man jealously.  
While Charles was still holding Chichiri's hand and looked at him with love struck eyes, Tasuki coughed with his hand covering his mouth asked "If it's alright with you if we could start eating?" causing Charles to let go of Chichiri's hand and stood up said "Yes that will be alright".  
So with that, Tasuki and Chichiri went to their seats while Charles took his seat at the end of the table and said with a smile "Everyone please eat. It must have been a long day to travel here" causing Lolly to say "Don't mind if I do. I'm so hungry I could eat a whale" as she grabbed a huge bit of chicken, lots mashed potatoes and peas.  
Then with that, Lolly started shovelling it into her mouth which made everyone including Charles to stare at her with anime tear drops.  
"What?" muffled Lolly with her cheeks filled up like a chipmunks as she noticed everyone staring at making Evy put a hand on her face said "Lolly...please not in front of Mr Monroe" while Charles waved a hand replied with a smile "It's quite alright. I like to see someone having a radiant energy like this little one here...how old is she, may I ask?".  
As Lolly grabbed a goblet to drink out of it, Rick replied "Seventeen but looks young for her age since she's a slow growth spurt" causing Lolly who was drinking out the goblet to turn around and glowered at Rick who just ruffled her head in reply.  
Then Chichiri turned to look at Charles who was staring at him with a thoughtful look while spinning his finger around the top of the goblet when Sam said as she looked around the hall "This place is so huge? How long did you have this place?".  
"It's been in my family for years but...it's been so lonely since my parents died, so I thought that I could invite people here to stay" Charles said as he kept looking at Chichiri until Tasuki coughed into his hand said "Is there any room service here for us?".  
When he said that, Chichiri kicked Tasuki's leg under the table making him yelp in pain which made everyone turn around to look at him as Charles said causing everyone to have their attention on him "Also this house has a secret in it...my ancestor had a male lover who he loved very much but however, the lover mysteriously died causing my ancestor to die in grieve by hanging himself. They said that my ancestor walks through these corridors...looking for his lost love even to this day".  
Once finishing his story, Charles had a sad look in his face making Lolly had tears stinging her eyes as she said "That's so sad...for someone to look for his lost love for many years" causing everyone to look at each other when suddenly Jenkins's voice called out "The roads are flooded".  
"Say what now?" asked Ozzy as he and the others looked to see Jenkins looking out the huge window said once a flash of light appeared through the window "The roads have been flooded...you have to stay here tonight" making the others look at each other until Charles said "Once you have finished with your dinner, I'll have Jenkins take you up to your rooms".

* * *

After finishing dinner and getting their bags, the heroes followed Jenkins who was holding a candle holder with the candles glowing in the darkness through the corridor to their rooms.  
As they were walking, Jenkins stopped in front of one door said "This will be the girls room" while opening the door so the girls went inside including Satoko and Rika then Jenkins led the others away.  
A bit further through the corridor, Jenkins stopped at two doors and said "The one on the left is for the submissive males and children while the one on the right is the dominant males and normal males" causing Ozzy to mumble angrily to Tsuzuki "Who is he calling submissive?" making Nuriko roll his eyes as he, the ukes, Alex and Shippo went into the left door while the rest went into the right door.  
Once everyone was in the bedroom, Jenkins's face was shown over the candlelight making it shadowed as he said "My plan is nearly complete but before that..." and with that, he turned around and walked away through the dark corridor, ending the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the girls room, the girls were busy putting their stuff away while Satoko and Rika were looking at the stuff on the dressing table when Satoko noticed a brown box with gold around it making her wonder what it was, opened it to be a music box, playing a sweet musical tune.  
When listening to the tune, Satoko said while sighing with her eyes shut "Kirei," as she leaned against the dressing table causing Lolly, Sango, Sam, Siren, Mion, Shion, Rena and Rika to come over to see what was happening.  
"It sounds beautiful." said Siren who then started to hum along with it causing Kagome to say "I wonder who it belongs to?" as she, Maria, Anna, Mel, Shelly, Hanna and Meggie to come over as well which the rest shrugged their shoulders in response while Evy just smiled at the girls antics continued putting her stuff away.

* * *

In the semes and normal men's room, Tasuki was lying on one of the beds on his front moping as there was a dark aura around him while the others put their stuff away while in the mean time, Kouji was poking him on the head.  
"Come on Tasuki, just apologise to Chichiri and it will be fine." said Kouji still prodding him causing a muffled groan from Tasuki making Prussia and America use their laughs at this when Germany grumbled "Mein Gott Tasuki, you're acting like you've been dumped!".  
At this, Tasuki lifted his head up and groaned "I made Chichiri angry at me because I was joking about the room service thing and missing our date." making Iain who was sitting near a round antique table, rolled his eyes said "Just be a man and go see Chichiri to apologise.".  
So with enough convincing from the other guys including Rick, Tasuki was standing outside in front of the ukes door while a bead of sweat dripped down but still lifted his arm up to knock on the door, until it opened to reveal Nuriko who put one hand on his hip while with the other holding the door.  
"Is Chichiri in?" asked Tasuki nervously while rubbing his head when Nuriko replied "Chichiri is in the bathroom the now, but I can leave a message for him if that's alright?".  
Tasuki sighed as he said "Sure" and turned around until he stopped with wide eyes causing Nuriko to ask as he went beside him "Tasuki? What's going on? Has a cat caught your...," until he trailed off slightly at what he saw.  
A bit further through the corridor was a young man hidden in the shadows, was standing in front of a picture with his hands on his face making weeping noises causing Tasuki and Nuriko look confused at this, while Tasuki mouthed "Who is he?" which Nuriko shrugged at this.  
Then the man turned around to reveal that he looked alot like Chichiri except he was wearing Victorian attire with his hair tied by a white bow making Tasuki and Nuriko jaw dropped at this while tears spilled down the man's cheeks until he suddenly disappeared into the floor.  
It was silent until Nuriko and Tasuki slowly turned white as they turned around to run over to the girls room.

* * *

In the girls room, the girls were busy doing their own stuff but suddenly there was strange knocking on the door making Sam say with confusion "That doesn't sound like knocking at all." as Lolly went to open the door when suddenly, the door burst opened to reveal Nuriko and Tasuki running into the room while slamming it shut.  
The two panted heavily as they leaned against the door making the girls to look confused when Nuriko and Tasuki looked at each other as they nodded at each other causing Lolly to ask "Guys, what's going...".  
Outside the room, everyone else were doing their own things when there was screaming and the girls shrieked loudly causing them to fall to the ground anime-styled while others lifted their arms high up in the background.

* * *

"A ghost, huh? That's so cool!" exclaimed Siren happily with a cat-like grin and had her eyes shining like stars as everyone except the younger members and Chichiri, were in the girls room making Lolly, America, Tasuki, Nuriko, Italy and Romano staring at the wall with a dark aura around them causing Tsuzuki, Sam, Ozzy, Sango and England to stare at them in chibi mode.  
Germany put a finger on his mouth as he thought said "It could have been your imagination, Ja?" causing Nuriko to turn around replied while shaking his head "I'm telling you...that me and Tasuki saw a ghost who looked alot like Chichiri except wearing a different outfit.".  
This made Evy said aloud as she crossed her arms "I wonder why Mr Charles would let us stay here if there was a ghost sighting?" making everyone shrug their shoulders in reply until there was a shriek causing everyone to turn their heads around in shock.  
"It came from outside!" exclaimed Lolly as she and everyone ran out the corridor to see the kids staring at something in the darkness.  
Once seeing the kids, that there was a glowing orb floating in the air making everyone stare at it for a bit until it went through the wall.  
A couple of minutes passed by as everyone had blank looks until Lolly said "That's it. I'm going to sleep this off and tomorrow it's all going to be a dream." and she went inside the room with the rest of the girls along with the kids followed her into the room, leaving the men and ukes to stand in the corridor.  
"We should do the same." said Germany which everyone nodded in agreement and went into their rooms to rest.

* * *

In the ukes room, Alex was sitting on the chair and was playing with a yellow mongoose with brown stripes on its back making England say in surprise as he watched "Where did you get the mongoose Alex?" which Alex replied "His name is Tut and I found him on one of my adventures." while Tut went on his shoulder, squawked in response.  
"It seemed that you had a bit of history with Imhotep, huh?" inquired Jack sitting on the bed with his right leg on top of the left making Alex nod at this said "It's a long story short...Imhotep hates my parents including me, Uncle Jonathan and Big sis.".  
When he said that, Ozzy went close to Hisoka and whispered "_Lolly can make anyone have that emotion towards her._" making Hisoka raise an eyebrow at him until Nuriko said aloud "Guys...where's Chichiri?" while he came out the bathroom with a worried look on his face, causing Tsuzuki to say as he looked at him "I thought he was still in the bathroom.".  
Nuriko shook his head at this said "I just checked in there and he's just gone. I don't know where he went." causing the ukes to look at each other in shock while Alex with Tut on his shoulder and Shippo watching the others with scared looks.  
Then Tsuzuki leaned against on the wall when there was a clicking noise which made everyone look at him with confused faces while China said "Tsuzuki, what did you do aru?" making Tsuzuki shrug his shoulders until suddenly, a part of the wall opened up revealing a secret passage with spiral stairs.  
"I think I found something." smiled Tsuzuki happily as he looked into the tunnel making the ukes look at each other in surprise.

* * *

America and Germany were looking through the passage while the rest watched them when Lolly turned to look at Tsuzuki said "So do you think Chichiri went through this?" making Tsuzuki shrug his shoulder replied "Maybe...I'm not sure.".  
"Well one way to find out" said Siren and with that, she ran towards the tunnel making Lolly, Sango, Sam, Tsuzuki, Alex, Satoko, Chiriko, England, Ozzy and Tasuki run after her, leaving the others to protest at this as Zero tried to go after them when the secret passage suddenly closed again making Zero bang into it.  
Then Zero, Rick and America tried to force the passage open with no avail causing Nuriko to go "Uh oh." which made everyone look at him with surprised faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the passage, Sam said "How long is these stairs?" as she and everyone else walked up them when Lolly went in front of Siren, pulled out her mobile which flashed in the darkness.  
"Glad that Mum put a flashlight add in my mobile to help find stuff in the dark." she said while still walking until she banged into something making everyone stop in their tracks as Siren said "Are you alright, Big sister?".  
Lolly in chibi mode, put both hands on her head as little lines appeared on top of her head said "That really hurt." making the others sweatdrop at this, until England went in front and put his hand out when he pressed something cold.  
"Lolly can you shine your phone where I'm standing?" asked England making Lolly put her mobile out in front of her which shone into a old metal door with a iron bits on it.  
As the others heads appeared behind Lolly with interested looks while watching England trying to get the door open but the handle was locked making England say "It must be rusted with age so we can't go through that way.".  
Tasuki rolled his eyes and said as he pushed past England "Alright let someone with more experience do this. Stand back guys.".  
So the rest went a bit further down the stairs as Tasuki pulled out his fan and swung it towards the door while shouting "RIKKA SHINEN!" which fire burst out the fan then into the door, making it burn to ash to reveal another room.  
While Tasuki put his fan on his back, Lolly ran close to the entrance and looked into it said "It looks like a sort of room you can study in but I can't be sure." causing Ozzy to say "Well we better find out." as he went into the room, making the others go in as well.  
Inside, it looked like a fortune teller's room including the crystal ball on the table making Lolly stare in awe as she said "Wow this place is cool" while England pulled out a book from the shelf as he flicked through it asked "I wonder why the master of the house wanted to have a fortune teller in here?".  
This made the rest shrug their shoulders in response when a female voice called out "He just wanted to know what his future was like." causing everyone to look around for the source of the voice.  
"Where is it coming from?" asked Sam as she looked around until the female voice said again sounding crabby "I'm in the ball." which made them look at the crystal ball just as a woman's face appeared in it.  
Chiriko, Satoko and Alex all said at the same time with smiles "Cool" while the others just jaw dropped at this when Lolly looked at the readers said "This isn't what you see everyday" then she looked back at the crystal ball.  
"Who are you?!" asked Lolly as she and the others neared the crystal ball as the woman in it sighed replied "I'm the fortune teller who got trapped in this blasted orb by that butler." causing everyone to look at each other in confusion when Sam said "You mean that creepy butler that's with the master of the house?".  
The fortune teller nodded as she said "Yes, but that's not important this now...I need you to go into the attic so you can know the plan that the butler wants to use." making Sango say "But how do we get there?" and suddenly a ladder fell out from the roof making Tasuki say "That's how.".  
So with that, they climbed up the ladder and into the attic while the fortune teller said to herself "I hope they can undo the curse.".

* * *

In the attic, Lolly coughed at the smell of musk in it said "Have they never thought of cleaning this place?" making Alex laugh at this which she glowered with a growl so he went quiet while Satoko and Chiriko looked around.  
"You could sell these stuff to an auction and get a lot of money." said Ozzy as he grabbed a old mirror on top of a chest of drawl but when he looked into it, his reflection changed with the scary smile.  
This caused him to drop the mirror with a yell causing the others to look at him in confusion as they ran over to him.  
"What happened?" asked Sam in confusion and as Ozzy was about to reply until Satoko's voice shouted in surprise in surprise "Guys, you might want to see this!".  
So the small group ran over to where Satoko was standing while she looked at a huge portrait with wide eyes, causing Lolly to ask "What hap...?" but stopped when she saw the portrait causing her to gasp in surprise.  
"H...hey that's the same guy me and Nuriko saw standing in the corridor." said Tasuki in shock as they looked at the picture which revealed to have the same man that stood in the corridor and then, Chiriko said making the others look at him "Doesn't he look alot like Chichiri? Except wearing those type of clothes.".  
As they stared at the painting, there was a sudden noise causing Lolly, Sam, Sango, Tasuki, Tsuzuki, Iain and Jack to turn around in defence mode while England had Satoko, Chiriko and Alex behind his back, when all of the sudden, two glowing orbs appeared out of nowhere making them stare it in confusion.  
Then the orbs changed into two people causing the group to gasp in surprise as they stared.  
The first person was a young man with slightly long black hair that was tied in the back by a blue bow, wearing a black coachman outfit while the other was a young girl with dark brown hair tied in a plait on both sides of her head, glasses with slight swirls on them and wore a French maid outfit.  
"Hello, my name is Timothy and this is Therese. " introduced the man with a slight bow while the girl known as Theresa curtsied said "We are..." but stopped when she noticing that the group were all frozen with shock as they turned white causing the girl to ask them "What's wrong?".  
The gang looked at each other until finally at the same time, they opened their mouths slightly causing the girl to say at them "No, don't do that...you might alert Jenkins and we don't him to come along.".  
At this, the gang closed their mouths at this, when Lolly said while holding her hair crazily "Can someone please tell me what's going on and why there are ghosts everywhere? If they don't, I'm a go kung-fu panda on their ass." making England whip his head to look at her in confusion as the others turned into chibis with blank faces.  
"Well..." said the man known as Timothy coughed into his hand slightly with his eyes shut and continued "That person in the painting is the master's lover, Thomas McAnderson...he and the master loved each other but on that night..." causing Sam to say "And who was this master?".  
The two ghosts looked at each other and Therese looked at the gang said "He is Charles, the man you met downstairs. He's a ghost.".  
This made the gang gasp in shock at this while Lolly looked at the readers and said "Well woulda you know, that guy was a ghost after all...that explains why he didn't eat the food at the dining room".  
At this, the gang including Timothy and Therese fall down anime-styled as Ozzy wacked Lolly across the head said "And you realise this now?" causing Lolly to nod with a blank look which Ozzy had a sweatdrop appearing behind his head thought _You must be slower then I thought..._  
Suddenly, there were footsteps walking on the broads causing Therese to gasp at this and turned to look at the others as she said with a scared look "Hurry, you have to hide before someone comes.".  
So the gang quickly hid behind boxes or case as they peeked over to see Jenkins walking up to Timothy and Therese.  
"Hello Jenkins." the two said once Jenkins was in front of them said with a terrifying look "It seems we have lost a couple of our guests and I was wondering if you saw them wandering around?".  
The two shook their heads at this making Jenkins raise an eyebrow at this until he said "Well if you find them snooping around where their noses shouldn't be in, bring them to me.".  
The two nodded their heads as Jenkins turned around with a swoop of his coat tail and walked away through a secret passage in the attic while the two held their breath until they sighed in relief when he was gone until Jenkins popped his head out again from the secret passage.  
"Remember what I said," he warned causing Therese to nod quickly while Timothy held his hand up replied "Yes sir...we know.".  
Jenkins nodded once and disappeared causing the two to sigh in relief once again while Lolly quietly demanded as she and the others came out their hiding places "What did he mean by that? And does he know where our adopted brother is?".  
"Well...uh...he means that no one should interfere with what he is going to do soon and that is using your adopted brother to trick the master," said Therese as she and Timothy looked at the painting of the young man causing Tasuki to say with his hand held up "Wait...he wants to use Chichiri as a decoy for your dead master? What is he going to do?".  
Therese and Timothy just shook their heads as Timothy said "Well ever since Thomas committed suicide by drinking poison, Master wanted to follow him by hanging himself but it never happened as he could not find Thomas anywhere. So he wonders around the mansion trying to find Thomas until now he saw your adopted brother looking like his lost love".  
"But Chichiri is from somewhere is...how would Charles think he looks like his lost love?" asked England in confusion until Timothy said "Well I think if I remember correctly that an author came into the house and saw a picture of Thomas and thought he would be perfect for one of his main characters.".  
This made the gang jaw dropped in shock at this and Tsuzuki said "I think we should get the others here with us so we can find out more." causing the others to look at each other with worried looks, ending the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back with the others, they were wondering what had happened to Lolly and the others while Nuriko was pacing around the room with a worried look as he said "What's taking them so long? Did they get caught by the ghost that was wondering in the corridor or maybe they got attacked by an unknowing force?!" causing Hotohori who was sitting on the chair, to stand up and walk towards Nuriko while grabbing him by the shoulders said "Calm down Nuriko, they'll be fine. Maybe they found something that...".  
Prussia who was leaning against the wall where the secret door was had suddenly opening, making him fall into the secret passage way to find himself looking up between Tsuzuki's legs who was looking down in confusion.  
"Well this is my lucky day," said Prussia with a silly grin when Ozzy appeared from behind Tsuzuki and stepped on his face said "Don't even think about it." then while Prussia rolled around in pain, the others came out the secret passage way causing America to ask "What were you guys doing up there?".  
Lolly as she watched Prussia rolling around in pain said "Well you might want to come with us to find out why," causing the rest to look at each other in confusion until Therese popped her head out the wall behind America said with a smile "You're cute".  
Jolting in surprise at this, America turned around to see Therese waving with a grin causing him to blink a couple of times until finally...  
"GGGGYYYYAAAA, IT'S A GHOST!" America screamed in chibi mode while holding his face with the palm of his hands and had tears that fell like a waterfall as he started running around the room making the others watch him with blank looks as Hisoka said "Well at least he wasn't joking about this anymore," causing the others to nod in agree.  
So an hour later while trying to calm America down by telling him that the ghosts were good, the gang listened to what the adopted siblings, Alex, Chiriko, Satoko and Tasuki said causing them to gasp in shock.  
"So you're saying that Jenkins wants to trick Charles by using Chichiri because he looks like his long lost because he's been dead for years?" asked Iain in disbelief causing Lolly to nod as she said "But we don't know what that Jenkins dude is planning in the first place.".  
This made the gang ponder at this when Therese said "Maybe we can have Madam Rose to help us find what we're looking for," causing Maria to ask with a raised eyebrow "Who's this Madam Rose person?".  
"Oh she is the fortune teller who got shoved into the crystal ball" said Lolly causing the others to blankly look at her until Anna said "Well's it's worth a shot," which made everyone nod in agreement.

* * *

In the room where the fortune teller is, the gang were huddled around the crystal ball as Madam Rose told them what they have to do.  
"You must first find the crypt in the graveyard where there is a warning then find a coffin that is not named, there you will find the key that will unlock what you seek," she said causing the others to look at each other until America said aloud "And how the hell are we going to get out of here to find this crypt?".  
Madam Rose just blankly blinked as she replied "I'm a just a fortune teller, not a GPS." which made the gang groan loudly until Timothy said with a smile "I may know a way but I can only bring the adopted siblings with me while the rest check out how the Master is doing," until Satoko, Alex, Chiriko, Tasuki, America, Miroku and Zero all said together "We're coming as well,".  
"But how are you going to get us out?" asked Ozzy until Timothy grinned as he replied "I have my way.".

* * *

Outside the mansion, it was all quiet until suddenly the wall burst opened as two ghostly horses pulled out a big carriage with Therese and Timothy in the front driving while the horses landed on the ground with speed.  
Inside the others were getting thrown about as America said to Ozzy "You and your big mouth," causing Ozzy to glower until England crashed into him which made them fall on the ground.  
Satoko, Chiriko and Alex were all cheering happily as they lifted their arms out while Tama sat on Tsuzuki's head was mewling loudly when Lolly yelled over the noise "Well it could have been worse, it could have me driving!".  
"For the all things that is holy, I hope not too," exclaimed England from the ground until he was thrown face first towards America's crotch causing Lolly, Sango who was holding Kilala in her arms and Tsuzuki to cover the youngsters eyes at this which America just grinned "England, I never know you were like that?".  
This made England pull away with a red face as he lifted his hand up while a red angry mark appeared on his head.  
**...BANG...**  
Outside, as Timothy was driving the carriage, there was a sudden yell making him jump up in surprise and shouted without turning his head "What happening down there?!".  
Then Lolly's head popped the window causing her head to fly around in the air as she looked up at Timothy shouted "Just something that usually happens with America and England," when she noticed that there was a low branch heading towards Therese and Timothy making her shout a warning "BRANCH!".  
"Branch? I don't see a bra..." started Therese until the branch smacked into her and Timothy's head which caused them to disappear and reappear again making Lolly jaw drop in shock at this as Therese smacked Timothy on the arm with her hand.  
"IDIOT! Are you trying to kill us?" shrieked Therese causing Timothy to laugh with glee replied "Kill? We're already dead." which made the others who were in the carriage to yell at the two "BUT WE'RE NOT!".  
This made Timothy cringe at this said "Oh." and the carriage slowed down as they arrived in the graveyard causing Satoko, Chiriko, Alex, Lolly, Siren, Sam, Sango, England, Ozzy and Tsuzuki to look out the window to see spirits doing random stuff.  
"Do all these spirits haunt the graveyard? Can't they move on or something?" asked Sam to the two as Therese said with a sad tone "We're all trapped here until we're freed once Charles finds Thomas" making the ten to look at each other sadly until Miroku said breaking the silence "Uh guys, did we have anymore people with us?".  
At this, the nine turned around to see three spirits sitting between America who was looking terrified and Zero who was looking bored causing Lolly to say in surprise "What you three doing in here?" which made the spirit with the long bread say "You can't see us".  
"Yes we can," said Tsuzuki with a raised eyebrow making the chubby looking one say as he crossed his arms "No you can't!" which made the rest groan as they bowed their heads with sweatdrops appearing on top while this continued.  
Then finally, the carriage stopped as the carriage door opened to let the gang out but not before Satoko said to the spirits "And yes we can see you," then jumped out the carriage to follow the rest.  
"I swear that they could see us," said the tall lanky one with confusion until the breaded one replied "It was just your imagination." which caused the lanky spirit to look at the readers with an even more confused look.

* * *

Walking through the graveyard, America, Tasuki and Lolly were getting creeped out by the spooky atmosphere until Therese said as she stopped causing the others to do the same "Do you hear singing?".  
The gang looked at each other with confusion, and then they started running towards the sound of the singing which was revealed to be four busts singing '_Grim Grinning Ghosts'_.  
"It's a really good song," commented Lolly as she and the others walked towards the busts causing the others except Chiriko, Alex and Satoko to look at her strangely when Tasuki asked "Will they know where to find this crypt?" to Therese who shrugged her shoulders replied "One way to find out.".  
Then when they were close to the busts, Tasuki asked loudly "Um do you know where we can find the crypt with a warning on it?" but the busts continued to sing causing the group to groan loudly while Zero had a blank look on his face that said 'what the heck?'.  
As Sam shook her head while palming her face, she suddenly noticed a huge crypt making her say to the rest "Guys, I think it might this crypt" causing Lolly to say "Well...that was easy huh?" as they walked towards the crypt until they stopped in front of the metal door with an inscription on it.  
"Ye who enters here, shall suffer a painful death if disturbing the dead...oh how lovely, suffering a very painful death." said England sarcastically after reading the inscription, when Lolly said "Well it's the only way if we're going to save Chichiri from Charles." making everyone agree at this.  
Then Therese said "We'll stay outside with the children while you guys decide amongst yourselves who will enter" making Timothy nod in agreement when Tsuzuki said "Me and the adopted siblings will go in." until Tasuki objected "No, I'll go in." making Zero and America both say "No I'll go.".  
At this caused a little argument amongst the group with the older members while the others including Lolly and Siren to watch with blank faces until Lolly, who had enough shouted "SHUT UP!".  
This made everyone surprised by and so was silent as Lolly said "How about we'll all go? Is that better?", causing everyone to look at each other and nodded in agreement.  
So with America, Tasuki, Miroku and Zero opening the metal doors causing it to creak, then once it was fully opened, Lolly peeked through the crypt to see lanterns on the wall to reveal spiral stairs going down.  
Then grabbing a lantern, Lolly turned to the rest as she said "Let's go find that key." and with that, the group trooped down the stairs while Therese and the rest all chimed at the same time "Good luck.", ending the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is up and things are getting stranger for our heroes, also sorry for not writing the fic for a while, things have been happening along with trying to finish off the other fics too. But in the next chapter, our heroes will be facing the undead, how fun :/**


End file.
